


The Envious Epiphany

by Voodoobie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoobie/pseuds/Voodoobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ted Lupin agreed to make his friend jealous, Victoire Weasley understood he would have his conditions. It was the deception that surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste of Ted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR has all rights.

It was obvious that he was buzzed. Though I knew Ted Lupin wanted the attention, his lazy smile said everything. /centreI watched as the unsteady Gryffindor advanced towards Ravenclaw's goalpost. In spite of how absurd it was for a Keeper to abandon his own hoops, the crowd was open-mouthed and enthralled by this act of brashness. I could only roll my eyes.

Always the exhibitionist, Ted's birthday was a week of celebration known as Taste of Ted. The Sixth Year's devotion to him was staggering, and almost sacrilegious. In Gryffindor Tower, the disciples started with pre-drinks. As this was the last night before Easter holidays began, it was expected the party would continue onto the Forbidden Forest after the match. Due to our defect of being a year younger, Jasmina Kovac and I were not invited to take part in the worship. Not that I would go. With our dorms in different towers, I barely saw him, and most of my information about him came through gossip. Mina and I's drinking had been about getting day drunk, but watching Ted score ten points was enough for me to take a swig from the thermos of pumpkin juice and gin.

"Let's go," Jasmina said, pushing herself up. "I want a smoke." Undeterred by the rush of blood to my head, I followed. Attempting to pass without stepping on toes, I offered scattered apologies. With each step, I realized I was more than tipsy. Near the lake was a popular location to have a fag, as the beech trees protected us from the wind, allowing the cigarette to be lit without any tears of frustration. Despite knowing better, I could finish a pack in a sitting if I allowed myself. Drinking made the cigarettes harder to resist.

"I am going to kill myself tomorrow. Or maybe tonight?" I thought out loud. "Either way, fuck going to Easter dinner." Despite my obvious maturity, my grandmum refused to seat me anywhere but the children's table. This was a burden that included my bratty cousins and Ted.

"Right?" Jasmina said in agreement, taking a drag. "But how would you do it? Jump from the astronomy tower?" I paused, thinking of the various methods to commit suicide.

"That would make me a ghost! No, I would go to the dinner at my Grandmum's - the mean one - and shoot myself. Then my gore would ruin her gaudy decor."

"Why not just poison everyone? Put it in some soup, that's what I would do."

"That is a nice image for sure," I began. "But then Ted would find some way to make it about himself. An exploded head is harder to upstage." Even with seven hundred people on my dad's side, Ted was a regular fixture at Weasley gatherings. Fortunately, my parent's divorce allowed me to spend Christmas, and the majority of summer with my maman. Easter was the only holiday I consistently visited my dad.

"You're going to hell," Jasmina snorted with laughter. "I wish I could go camping with you, at least."

Throwing the cigarette down, I laughed bitterly. "Father-Daughter bonding is such bullshit."

"It's so fucked that Ted can bring a prick like Cooper, and you can't bring anyone."

"I only get to see my daughter so much," I echoed. The annual camp out began even before Dominique and Louis were born, and has continued long after my friendship with Ted ended. Concerned about her grandson not having a father figure, mine was the only one who would take Ted camping. The addition of Ted's best friend Wyatt Cooper was mainly due to his absent father. This collection of an orphan and two children from broken homes inspired the trip's nickname of the Daddy Issues Retreat. "Besides, haven't you heard? Ted is entitled to everything."

"Apparently! Please, God," Jasmina prayed. "Let us win."

"Cheers to that!" I toasted. If his performance was to be rewarded with victory, I feared that the celebration of Ted would never end.


	2. The Blessed and The Rest

This year, the egg hunt was restricted to anyone over the age of fifteen. As the only the Fifth year present, I suspected this was not a coincidence. Last year, I had been disqualified for losing my patience, and chewing Lily out. I found this punishment to be very one-sided. Just because I am the oldest grandchild, they did really expect me to not saying anything? Grandmum was not subtle in her indulgence, as I believed stealing collected eggs was the true problem here.

To qualify for her love, one's parents either had to be insufficient or complete ass-kissers. Freddy and Roxanne were eligible because, according to my dad, their parent's marriage was deteriorating due to infidelity. Cousin Molly was named so to gain favour from her namesake. Ironically, it was our grandad who treated all his descendants with an equal amount of disinterest. When I was younger, his personality had changed after an accident on his bicycle. His temper was short, and he could be very unpleasant. It was easier to not bother him, as he would berate anyone who dared.

The sole benefit of attending Easter dinner was the white wine that came with it. As ten year olds, Dominque and Louis were allowed occasional sips, while I was developing a fancy for liqueurs. Though this was met with disapproval from the Weasleys, the three of us has behaved all day. In contrast, Lily had sobbed into her mum's lap until she allowed sit with the adults for dinner. How was she supposed to handle a boarding school, if she believed this was how problems were solved?

"Victoire, do you ever smile?" I heard Ted ask, disrupting my internal monologue. Seated across the table, I had to admit he looked handsome in his formal attire. His Nana must've given him a haircut this morning, as his sandy hair appeared groomed. Dressed to impress as well, I had worn a lilac babydoll dress with pair of Oxford shoes.

"She never learned," Dominique explained. "It's really sad."

"Dogs and soft fabric make me happy." I explained.

"I would like to believe you, but it is the miserable who dislike quidditch." Ted remarked. The table nodded in agreement.

"I enjoy the party Ravenclaw threw last night," I answered. Ted's ears redding was enough to make me smlie. Not to say God exists, a drunken plea had come true.

"A match is far from winning the Quidditch Cup," He said coolly.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I said. "Seems Ravenclaw is doing quite well without my support."

"I saw that game, Teddy. I cheered so loud when you threw the quaffle," James chimed in, causing Ted's grin to widen. "But we only lost because of that baby."

"Hey, now." Ted scolded. "He fell like a champ."

"Wait, someone fell off their broom?" I interjected.

"Wyatt did," He explained. "Poor guy couldn't handle his tequila."

"He swung his bat too far back, and lost his balance." James added.

"He needs to keep it in a sling. His mom overreacted, and he now can't go camping." Ted revealed. A wave of relief washed over me. A break from the mouth breather seemed almost too good to be true.

"Really?" I answered. 

"Don't sound too excited. I won't be just the two of us on the trip, Cameron is coming."

"As in Cameron Berry?"

"Do you have an issue with him, too?"

"None. I thought you were talking about Cole Cameron, the one Nora dated." I lied. While all our interaction had been from afar, I thought Cameron Berry was cool guy. A prefect, he always turned a blind eye to the people who hung out by the beech trees. He and I shared the same History of Magic class, after completing his O.W.L with a poor grade. Unlike Ted, whose fidgeting made my skin crawl, I felt drawn to Cameron's breezy attitude.

"Nora Yale?" Ted drawled. "I believe it."

"Can we go to the Orchard now? I finished eating forever ago." Freddy whined.

"Well, I dunno if I'm done," Ted teased as he loosened his tie. "I might not be ready for another hour." Ignoring the chatter, I focused on the facts. This camp out meant I had only four days to attract Cameron's attention. I just needed the right scheme, I concluded.


End file.
